Spearhead
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Prequel/Sidestory to The Black Devil. When humans get slaughtered by a BigWorld natives organization which is committed to human annihilation, the humans fight back with their Special Forces groups. Rated T for swearing...a lot of swearing
1. Briefing: Iron Claw

**Just had this idea after playing a couple of missions in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, this is inspired y that game**

**It's short but i meant it to be that way**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Briefing: Iron Claw<strong>

Since the arrival of the humans to BigWorld about five years ago, things have been notoriously different for the planet's natives, a race of sentient, fully organic/biologic armored fighting vehicles, the natives lives were changed dramatically after the humans established themselves, like a foreign force inside a hostile country, a good part of the natives welcomed the humans as friends, people they could trust with their lives, while some others received them as a hostile invading force, and fought against them in a violent conflict, then the Anti Human Organization, AHO for short formed, the AHO constantly waged multiple battles against the humans, claiming crushing victories, one after another human settlements quickly fell to their might, until one day, the humans called their fiercest land warriors, the Special Forces, this is their story.

Major Alex Atkinson, former USSOCOM operator and 12 years veteran of the Special Forces sat on the briefing room, waiting for his superior to give the orders for the day's operation, he saw no one belonging to his SpecOps unit, the US Navy SEALs, he only saw several Spetznaz, GIGN, GSG-9, and SAS operators, he figured out that either his unit members were either dead or scattered around BigWorld, he was a bit annoyed by the fact he would've to work with complete strangers.

"Alright gentlemen" a man in a digital woodland camo dress came inside the room, he had the rank of General of the Army and seemed to be old, Alex sighed and waited for the General to begin the briefing.

"I'm General Richard Maxwell; I'll be your commanding officer from now on, as you might know we humans are being hunted down by the AHO, but that's not why i came here" said Maxwell, Alex could tell he was about to give them the mission of their lives.

"You have been chosen from your units because you're deemed to be the best of the best, from now on you're going to be the spearhead of the human counteroffensive, striking deep and hard into enemy territory, forget about your units, put your rivalries aside, you're all going to be merged into a single unit, the Ghosts" he added, all the soldiers present exchanged glances, including Alex.

"Today's operation is codenamed Iron Claw, your primary objective is to take out a supply depot in Kharkov, a ruined city with lots of hiding and stealth options, secondly you have to retrieve intel concerning AHO movements and lastly capture an AHO officer, reported to have been spotted on the area a few hours ago by a recon drone" Maxwell went through the mission objectives.

"But sir, how do we capture a tank in the first place without being jumped at by the enemy?" asked a GIGN soldier.

"We have a special toy just for that" said Maxwell, then he grabbed a briefcase and opened it, showing what seemed to be a sticky bomb.

"This looks like a sticky, but it's a non lethal weapon, it sends an electrical charge down the natives bodies, knocking them out" said Maxwell.

"You're taking in this operation an experimental MetalStorm assault rifle, capable of punching through at least a King Tiger's frontal armor, using tungsten bullets with depleted uranium, you're packing a nasty punch" he added, Alex grinned evilly.

"Get ready, dress up, you're out in 30, dismissed" Maxwell dismissed them and then Alex got up and walked towards his room, he found a box with what seemed to be a letter on it, he picked up the letter and began to read it, it said:

_Major Alex, this box contains all of your gear, weapons and everything, also includes your new battle dress_, the note was clear, Alex opened the box and pulled out the uniform.

"A skull, how cute" he muttered before beginning to put his new dress on, a few minutes later he was suited up and ready for battle, he walked outside his room and went outside where the other soldiers had gathered for a small pre-mission meeting.

"Alright, I think we should get each other known before this, I'm Captain Dimitri Valenko, codename BEAR" said the Spetznaz soldier.

"Staff Sergean Marcel DuChamp, codename FROST" said the French GIGN soldier

"First Litenuant John Walker, codename LIGHTNING" said the SAS soldier.

"Major Klaus Henkel, codename FALKEN" said the GSG-9 soldier.

"Major Alex Atkinson, codename LONESTAR" Alex finished by introducing himself.

"We good?" asked John and they all nodded, then an UH-60 DAP began to spin up its rotors, and beginning preflight check.

"That's our ride over there" said Klaus and he walked first towards the gunship, boarding it first.

"What are we waiting for? Get your asses over here" said Klaus, Alex sighed and nodded, he proceeded to board the chopper alongside his new team mates, his journey had just begun


	2. Iron Claw PART I

**So here's chapter 2 of what i hope becomes a nice and long fic**

**read, review, enjoy**

**Yes, humans and sentient tanks and planes**

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION: Iron Claw<strong>

**PART I**

It had been a quiet trip with the only noise being the one that the rotor blades of the gunship generated, the landscape changed from a forest area into a snowy desert, until the city appeared on the horizon, Kharkov, a city in ruins, Alex could see destroyed buildings from the inside of the chopper.

"Hey Dim, isn't this the place where your grandpa kicked Nazi ass?" asked Marcel, the French soldier.

"Yeah, it was here, even though they lost the city he managed to destroy a Panzer IV with just his mosin nagant" replied Dimitri.

"One shot to the fuel tanks and it went boom" he added while chuckling.

"Like that American sniper in Berlin" said Klaus, catching Alex's attention.

"American?" he asked.

"Karl Fairburne, motherfucker destroyed several Tiger tanks and IS-2 tanks in that way, shooting the external fuel tanks" replied Klaus.

"One smart son of a bitch" said Dimitri.

"Isn't that the one who killed Hitler?" asked Marcel, Alex's attention got touched again.

"Didn't Hitler die in the bunker in Berlin?" asked Alex

"Do you believe that load of bullshit?" sarcastically asked Dimitri, Alex smirked.

"Eagle's Nest, almost 1 mile away, the weapon was a Springfield sniper rifle, one shot to the head; Hitler's brain juice got splattered all across the paintings, beautiful" said Klaus, then the chopper entered the city.

"Okay ladies, time to fast rope" said the pilot and the doors opened, the ropes fell and they all got up from their seats, fast roping down and into the snow, weapons ready and loaded.

"This is LONESTAR, Operation: Iron Claw has begun" said Alex, which was now to be called by his codename.

"FROST, with me, BEAR, FALKEN, sniper positions, LIGHNING, mines" LONESTAR issued orders, and was followed by a collective ROGER!

LONESTAR and FROST began their slow approach to the fuel depot, they entered a destroyed building with a clear view to a courtyard, they quickly stood near the windows, concealed by the concrete debris, they noticed high activity in a very large warehouse, trucks and heavy tanks coming out of it with crates and fuel barrels.

"We found the supply depot, but it's heavily guarded" said FROST on his radio.

"LIGHNING, can you create a distraction for us?" asked LONESTAR.

"Roger that boss" said LIGHNING.

John, or as his codename, LIGHTINING, was sneaking between alleys and inside buildings, looking for a nice place to set up some explosives, he kept searching until he hit lottery, an M4A3E8 sleeping on its guard.

"Sweet dreams" he said before sneaking behind the medium tank and sliding three C4 charges underneath the tank, straight below the engine, and most importantly, the fuel tanks, he rigged the charges to detonate with one single trigger pull and then hid inside a building, he grabbed a small rock and threw it at the Sherman, waking him up.

"AW! WHAT?!" yelled the Sherman, LIGHTNING pulled the trigger and detonated the C4 charges, disintegrating the Sherman and creating a massive explosion, alerting everyone.

From their small hideout FROST and LONESTAR heard a massive explosion and saw tons of tanks rush out and head towards the source of the explosion, leaving the supply depot unguarded, just exactly what the unit wanted.

"LIGHNING beware, there's a shitstorm heading your way" said FROST in his radio.

"Copy that FROST" replied LIGHTNING.

LONESTAR and FROST exchanged glances and nodded, they jumped out of their hiding places and made a run for it across the courtyard, they made it in less than 10 seconds, then they stood each at one side of the entrance.

"Wasp" whispered LONESTAR and FROST nodded, FROST then pulled from one of his pockets a case containing a recon drone smaller than his hand, he activated it and threw it inside the warehouse, he pulled out a small camera with a couple of joystick like controls and guided the tiny drone inside, where he spotted half a dozen of T-34's tier 5 medium tanks and their objective, lots of crates filled with different kind of projectiles and shells, propellant, fuel, oil, etc.

"We found the motherload, but there are six T-34's there" said FROST.

"We'll field test the rifles then" said LONESTAR and FROST nodded, they quickly got inside and sneaked from crate to crate, LONESTAR made a hand sign to FROST to threw smoke grenades, he then began to count with his fingers, when he reached three he threw a smoke grenade, followed by another from FROST, taking the T-34s by surprise, who then began to cough because of the smoke.

"Engage!" shouted FROST and they both opened fire, tungsten rods coming out of the MetalStorm rifles and piercing the thin armor of the T-34s like if it were paper, however it took about 10 well placed rounds to kill a T-34, they reloaded their rifles and they quickly killed the remaining medium tanks with ease.

"Supply depot secured" said FROST.

"Let's blow this place sky high" said LONESTAR, then they both began to place C4 charges all around the place, inside the crates with the HE shells for maximum boom effect, inside the propellant for maximum incendiary effect too, and lastly on the pillars to make the building crumble

"Charges set, let's hightail it" said FROST and then they rushed outside and ran across the courtyard and into a destroyed building, they took cover there and saw the concentration of tanks returning from the distraction, with an E-75 giving orders.

"There's the guy" said FROST, he then pulled the detonator's trigger, creating the biggest explosion one could've desired, the warehouse literally disintegrated and the blast killed several unlucky high tier tanks who were standing in the wrong place and at the wrong time, then the attack alarm blared across the whole city, alerting every single tank in town.

BEAR and FALKEN had made a sniper's nest at really high tower overlooking the whole city, BEAR was carrying the abnormally heavy but powerful Anzio Works 20mm sniper rifle, loaded with specially designed rounds to take down even the mighty Maus in a single precise shot.

"This BEAR, in position" said BEAR in the radio, he then glanced at FALKEN.

"BEAR, get ready, the shitstorm is gonna be wild" said FALKEN.

"How many rounds do we have?" asked BEAR.

"10 mags, a hundred shots" replied FALKEN

"Use the suppressor" he added and BEAR nodded, putting a suppressor on before deploying the rifle on the window, FALKEN pulled his binocs and started to scan the streets below.

"Tiger I, Tiger II, Jackson, Hellcat, AT-8, Valentine, Churchill III" FALKEN counted the nearest targets.

"Distance?" asked BEAR.

"Tiger I, 500 meters, wind velocity, null, compensation, none required, take him down" said FALKEN, BEAR adjusted the scope, zeroing it for 500 meters, placing the center of the scope right on the cupola and pulled the trigger, the tungsten round flew out of the barrel at an insane speed, reaching its target in less than a second, killing the heavy tank in one shot.

"Tango down" muttered BEAR.

"Hellcat, 550 meters, wind velocity, null, compensation, half mill, aim for the ammo rack" FALKEN gave BEAR the information, BEAR raised the sight a little bit while aiming for the ammo rack of the Hellcat, who was moving his turret from side to side, trying to figure out from where the shot that killed the Tiger had came from.

"Bang" muttered Bear as he pulled the trigger, another round flew of the sniper rifle's barrel, which flew straight towards the Hellcat's 90mm ammo rack, making contact with a stored HE shell, detonating it and creating a big explosion, which at the same time crippled the Jackson who was standing right next to the now burning unrecognizable chunk of scrap.

"2 for 1 I guess" said BEAR.

"The Jackson only has a minute before bleeding out to death" replied FALKEN.

"Valentine, 400 meters, wind blowing lightly, 5kmh, compensation, half mill right, kill him" he added

BEAR took the information and adjusted the scope for 400 meters and aimed a bit to the right, into the turret roof for a instant kill, he pulled the trigger and killed the Valentine with a single shot.

"Tango down" said BEAR, then the remaining tanks made the mistake of bunching up as they'll die all in a single shot, however not from BEAR's gun, the humans heard something whistling down and them a massive explosion that completely obliterated

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled BEAR as FALKEN almost fell to the ground with the blast.

"DID ANYONE OF YOU ASKED FOR AIR SUPPORT?" asked BEAR on the radio.

"Negative, this is a third party here" said LIGHTNING.

"That was a JDAM" said FALKEN as he got up, he noticed a plane flying, he identified it as an A-10A, but however it had eyes and mouth, a native.

"Natives?" he muttered and exchanged glances with BEAR.

"Be advised, multiple high tier tanks entering the city, natives too" said FROST from his position in a third floor window, he glanced at LONESTAR who then nodded.

"HQ, come in HQ, this is the Ghost unit" FROST contacted the headquarters.

"This is HQ, we read you loud and clear" replied the voice in the headquarters, which belonged to Maxwell.

"The city is under siege by an unknown third party, can't complete the mission without support" said FROST.

"Roger that, pull back for now, we'll send you an extraction chopper to the outskirts of the city, I want my ghosts back" the voice of Maxwell sounded like if he was nervous.

"Roger that HQ, Ghost unit out" FROST then looked at LONESTAR.

"This has gone to hell, and it's time to get out of here" said LONESTAR.

"BEAR, LIGTHNING, FALKEN, time to retreat" he radioed to his group and received a collective ROGER THAT.

"Shit shit shit, get down" whispered FROST as a BigWorld native AV-8B Harrier II plus hovered in front of the building, scanning the windows, the plane apparently was looking for something suspicious.

"This is EYEBALL, no sign of the humans" said the VTOL plane on his radio before flying away, moments later both FROST and LONESTAR got up.

"They know we're here" whispered FROST.

"Team, they're looking for us" LONESTAR radioed his group.

BEAR and FALKEN had descended from the tower and were currently hiding inside a building, they had spotted several AMX 13 90 scouts looking for them, something was just not right.

"This is LIGHTNING, I think they spotted me, they're closing in on my location" LIGHTNING's voice worried the whole team.

LIGHTNING ran between the alleys and inside buildings, hoping he could avoid being shot at, he dived into a hole in the ground of a building and landed in the most disgusting place to be, the sewers.


	3. Iron Claw PART II

**It came a bit shorter than i expected but here you have it**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION: Iron Claw<strong>

**PART II**

Richard Maxwell walked from side to side nervously inside the command and control room, there was something that worried him, and he knew something was just not right with the operation; he grabbed the nearest radio and contacted the Ghosts unit.

"Ghost unit, Ghost unit, this is HQ, come in" he radioed and for his relief Dimitri's voice came in.

"This is BEAR, what's the matter HQ?" asked BEAR.

"Give me a sitrep" said Maxwell.

"Total city lockdown, we're scattered in three groups, FALKEN's with me, FROST and LONESTAR are two clicks north, LIGHTNING's underground, enemy numbers are abnormally huge for an elite clan, this is a military unit" reported BEAR.

"AHO?" asked Maxwell.

"Negative HQ, not AHO, though they're looking for us humans" replied BEAR, the situation for them was getting compromised.

"Sending an extraction chopper" said Maxwell, he was sweating cold already.

"Negative HQ, they have planes, the chopper won't even get close" replied BEAR and Maxwell sighed, he then motioned a base operator to call off the extraction.

"What's the plan to get out then?" asked Maxwell.

"No plan HQ, shit they're coming, BEAR out" then the communication ceased, some operators glanced at Maxwell.

"Orders sir?" they asked.

"Send a couple of drones, I want to know what the hell is going on there!" ordered Maxwell.

* * *

><p>LIGHTNING has been walking for some minutes already through the sewer system, the smell was terrible, that was for sure, but at least he was safe, for now.<p>

"Where does this takes to?" he muttered to himself as he kept walking, until he came to a ladder that led inside a small building, however that ladder was something that wasn't ordinary.

"A ladder? Tanks can't use ladders, oh well what the hell" he muttered and began to climb it, but stopped midway as he looked upwards and saw the underside of a Tiger tank.

"Hmm…what if I C4 your ass?" he muttered to himself as he slowly climbed the ladder until he could poke half of his head outside, he pulled a C4 charge out of one of his pockets and slid it underneath the heavy tank and jumped from the ladder, landing in the sewer again, he ran away and took cover against a wall, he detonated the C4 and the explosion obliterated the heavy tank and part of the ceiling, creating a nice ramp to exit, or enter.

"WHAT WAS THAT! OVER THERE!" LIGHTNING heard tanks yelling and going to aid what was left of the Tiger I.

"Oh shit" he muttered, he poked his head out of cover and saw a concentration of tanks examining the hole he made with the C4, luckily for him the sewer tunnel wasn't wide enough for the average tank to fit, and even if they fit they would be able to move forwards or backwards only, so he took this advantage and ran away through one of the tunnels, which led into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile FROST and LONESTAR were darting from building to building and in between alleys to avoid detection, however a Hellcat who was wandering around had heard their footsteps, the humans hid inside a building, which the Hellcat began to examine from the outside, his 90mm gun ready, FROST made a shh hand signal to LONESTAR and prepared a flash grenade, LONESTAR prepared his rifle, FROST slowly pulled the pin out of the grenade and triggered it, throwing it at the Hellcat, who was about to fire at him when the grenade exploded in a blinding flash of light.<p>

"GAH" the Hellcat was blinded and stunned temporarily.

"RUN!" yelled FROST as they began to get away from the tank destroyer, who shook his turret and noticed the humans escaping from him through the building.

"HUMANS SPOTTED" the Hellcat radioed to the rest of the city, both humans were in really deep trouble now.

BEAR and FALKEN noticed the increased activity towards the north of the city, leaving their area completely empty of enemies; as a result they emerged from their hiding spot and exited the building.

"Looks like the others got their attention" said BEAR, then they heard a psst sound, like if they were being called, they turned around and trained their guns.

"Over here idiots!" LIGHTNING poked his head outside of a small manhole, both BEAR and FALKEN looked at him with curious eyes.

"Goddammit get your asses down here!" he shouted and the other two nodded, following him down and into the sewers.

"Uh…this place smells like shit combined with a rotten corpse" said FALKEN.

"I've been wandering the sewers a while now and there's this tunnel that leads outside the city, leads to a dead end, but there's a manhole" explained LIGHTNING.

"Have you tried it?" asked BEAR.

"No, I thought about it but my conscience told me I had to get all of your asses down here, including the other two" said LIGHTNING.

"Thanks man" said BEAR.

"No problem, how could I leave behind my new friends?" said LIGHTNING

"Let's go find the others" he added while beginning to walk down a tunnel.

* * *

><p>FROST and LONESTAR were still running from the enemy tanks, they could tell they wanted the humans alive, because they hadn't been fired at, yet.<p>

"INTO THAT TOWER!" yelled FROST and LONESTAR nodded, they both ran towards a building, which had stairs leading upwards, and then they heard jet engines.

"Fuck me, planes" said FROST, they continued their way to the highest floor.

"What the?" what they found there really caught them by surprise, a table with a couple of maps and a small laptop computer, along with an M82A3 and a couple of AN-94s and one M4A1 carbine.

"Humans were here?" muttered FROST as he examined the maps.

"Apparently" replied LONESTAR.

"They left a goldmine behind" said FROST as he removed the hard drive from the laptop and handed it to LONESTAR, he took out a digital camera and photographed the maps several times.

"Holy fucking shit" LONESTAR's voice came from another room.

"What?" asked FROST as he walked in, his eyes widened, a dead soldier was laying on the floor, but that wasn't what surprised them, it was the fact that a couple of FIM-92 Stinger surface to air missile launchers were laying right beside the soldier and there was one open window.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" asked FROST and LONESTAR grinned, he grabbed one of the Stingers and looked onto the window, he waited and then the AV-8B showed up, he trained the sight and locked onto it.

"Goodbye son of a bitch" he muttered, the Harrier noticed him, he fired the missile, which streaked out of the barrel, the Harrier's eyes widened as the missile rammed into his face, killing him off immediately.

"That was beautiful" said LONESTAR, he then noticed an A-10A heading their way, head on, so he quickly grabbed the other launcher and locked onto the plane, firing the missile, and killing the plane shortly after, then there was no jet sound after that.

"Looks like they only had a couple of planes" said FROST, and then the tower shook violently, almost knocking them off of their feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled FROST, LONESTAR then approached a window opposite to the one he fired the Stinger from and looked down, he saw a concentration of tanks firing at the building foundations.

"THEY'LL BRING THE BUILDING DOWN!" he yelled at the sight, there was no way they could exit the building, at least not through the front door, and worse, there was no back door, they were at least on a 12th floor.

"How do we get out of this?" asked FROST.

"Let me think!" shouted LONESTAR, then an idea assaulted his mind.

"Do you have rappel gear?" he asked and FROST nodded.

"Ok, we'll rappel down the safe window" said LONESTAR and FROST gulped, they both readied their gear and began their slow descent, taking short jumps, slow and safe, then the building shook violently again.

"SHIT!" yelled FROST as he almost fell.

"Whew that was close" he added and they continued to descend, then when they were reaching the 2nd floor the building began to shake a bit, thus shaking their ropes.

"What the hell is that?" asked LONESTAR, his eyes then widened.

"THE BUILDING'S COMING DOWN!" he yelled and they descended as fast as they could, they unhooked themselves when they were low enough and landed onto the pavement, rolling on their knees and beginning to run as fast as they could as they building behind them collapsed on its foundations.

"INTO THAT MANHOLE, QUICK!" yelled FROST as he quickly opened it and jumped into the sewers to avoid the debris storm, followed by LONESTAR, who closed the manhole and landed into the tunnel.

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" asked FROST.

"For now it seems the best place to hide" replied LONESTAR, the smell assaulted their senses.

"This place is a nose killer" said FROST, then he heard footsteps and turned around, training his rifle in the direction of the noise, to find his British partner.

"Put that thing down!" shouted LIGHTNING.

"I FOUND THEM!" he yelled back and shortly after BEAR and FALKEN appeared, then they reunited and greeted each other.

"So what's the plan?" asked FROST.

"There's this tunnel that leads outside the city, it ends in a dead end, however there's a manhole there" said LIGHTNING.

"Any other options?" asked LONESTAR.

"Slug it out with the enemy" replied LIGHTNING, as much as payback he wanted LONESTAR decided the best and safest way was following LIGHTNING.

"Lead the way then" said LONESTAR.


	4. Iron Claw PART III

**Last part of Iron Claw, know that from now on chapters will have this part 1,2,3, etc format**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION: Iron Claw<strong>

**PART III**

Maxwell was very nervous about the whole operation, he had sent a drone to get an idea of what was going on in the city.

"Sir, drone feed is up on the main screen" said one of the radio operators, and then a massive screen in the middle of the room showed the infra-red video feed of the battle raging in the city and how a couple of human figures had shot down two planes.

"Sir, the Ghosts are giving them hell" said one of the operators after both planes were shot down, then the soldiers began to rappel down the window.

"Get me a view of the other side ASAP!" ordered Maxwell and the drone operator flew the drone to the other face of the building, to spot lots of tanks firing at the foundations, then the building began to collapse, turning into debris in mere seconds and sending a wave of silence through the command and control room.

"I hope they survived that" muttered Maxwell, and then an idea flew into him.

"What are the possibilities of a ground extraction?" asked Maxwell and all operators looked at him, he was dead serious.

"Sir, a ground extraction is possible, but it will take more time to get there" said one of the operators.

"Alright, we're getting them back one way or another" said Maxwell, he then walked towards one of the operators.

"Get Capitan Rivero, Capitan DeAngostini, Captain Wolf, Captain Kasaragi and Colonel Hellsing" ordered Maxwell and the radio operator immediately began to call the respective soldiers, and then about ten minutes later he was outside when the first soldier he called appeared it was Luis DeAngostini.

"General!" DeAngostini made a military salute.

"At ease" said Maxwell.

"Long time no see old friend" he added and Luis smiled.

"A quien esperamos?" asked DeAngostini.

"Colonel Hans Hellsing, Captain Mobius Kasaragi, Captain Gabriel Wolf and the other Spanish speaking one, Capitan Antonio Rivero" replied Maxwell.

"What's the deal?" Mobius came out of the nowhere, then Hans with Gabriel onto his engine deck and lastly Gryphus.

"You've been called to a high risk operation" said Maxwell.

"High risk sounds like fun" said Mobius but Hans slapped his side.

"No killing spree" said Hans to Mobius and he sighed.

"Fine" replied Mobius.

"What's the target?" asked Gryphus.

"It's a search and rescue operation" said Maxwell.

"I have five soldiers trapped inside Kharkov, the Ghosts" said Maxwell.

"Special Forces?" asked DeAngostini and Maxwell nodded.

"The place is heavily guarded and it's highly dangerous for a chopper to go in" said Maxwell.

"So you're saying?" asked Hans.

"We go in, secure the extraction point, my Stryker gets them out, mission accomplished" replied Maxwell, he then pointed his finger at Gabriel.

"You won't get a paycheck out of this" said Maxwell and Gabriel made an 'aw' sound.

"Get ready, we're out in 10" said Maxwell dismissing them.

* * *

><p>The Ghosts had been running on the sewer tunnels for about several minutes when they finally reached the dead end with the manhole they were looking for, one by one they climbed the ladder and exited the manhole, they were still in the city to their surprise but were far away from the main enemy concentration.<p>

"This isn't outside the city" commented FROST.

"Better than anything" said BEAR, he then looked at a large building with several floors, which seemed strong enough.

"I say we dig in there, contact HQ and hold off any possible attack" suggested BEAR.

"You heard the Russian, get inside that building!" ordered LONESTAR and they all ran inside the building, they went upstairs at least 4 floors and sat a small outspot there, they found more human traces, several assault rifles laying around plus several AT-4's, then in another room they found more corpses.

"These guys fought ferociously" said FROST.

"We'll avenge their deaths" replied BEAR, LONESTAR then picked up the long range radio.

"HQ come in, this is Ghosts team, mission accomplished, requesting evac" said LONESTAR, then Maxwell's voice came in.

"I'm sending a ground rescue team, including me personally, you're gonna need help" replied Maxwell, LONESTAR grinned.

"Hey boss, setting up the nest here" shouted BEAR as he deployed his 20mm sniper rifle, he checked his scope and almost had a heart attack.

"MULTIPLE TARGETS ARE APPROACHING!" he yelled and trained his sights on the tank leading the column advancing through a street in front of the building, like a shooting gallery, FLAKEN pulled his binocular and as a good spotter he was he quickly identified the first tank.

"AT-8, 540 meters and closing, wind velocity, null, compensation, a quarter mill upwards" he gave the indications, BEAR zeroed the scope for 500 meters and raised the sights a tiny bit, and then he pulled the trigger, the tungsten round flew out of the barrel and straight towards the engine deck, piercing the thin armor and making short work of the engine, but the bullet continued its path inside until it made contact with the fuel tanks, creating a spark and setting the assault tank on fire, all of that in under a second.

"Tango down" said BEAR, then FALKEN's eyes widened.

"Aw shit" he muttered, BEAR looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Maus, Jagdtiger, Waffentragger E-100, T-95, G.W. Panther, Long Tom" he went counting the tanks appearing behind the AT-8, then a blizzard began to happen, making vision difficult.

"Take out the Waffle first" said LONESTAR as he picked up an AT-4.

"Waffle, distance, 500 meters, wind velocity 12 mph left, compensation, two mills right, one mill up" FALKEN gave BEAR the information he needed and moments later BEAR pulled the trigger, in less than a second he had killed the autoloader beast with a single shot

"Waffle down" said BEAR, then LONESTAR pointed the rocket launcher straight at the Long Tom, and the fired, the rocket flew out of launching tube and went straight for the gun, triggering the HEAT warhead and putting the 8 inch artillery out of the fight.

"Kill 'em all!" ordered LONESTAR after picking up his rifle and beginning to fire from the window.

"Jagdtiger, distance, 300 meters, wind velocity, same as before, compensation, halfway same as before" FALKEN gave the information BEAR needed and then pulled the trigger, about a quarter of a second later the Jagdtiger lay dead on the snow.

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!" yelled LIGHTNING, moments later the G.W. Panther fired its monstrous gun, blasting a massive hole and bringing down the whole façade, luckily no one was harmed by the blast, but exposed them for the machineguns of the tanks.

"TAKE COVER!" shouted LONESTAR as he got up and ran inside the building while avoiding a hail of 7.92mm machinegun fire.

"SHIT!" LIGHTNING ducked to avoid a 128mm shell fired at him by the M aus.

"GHOSTS, RETURN FIRE!" ordered LONESTAR while picking up an AT-4 and training the iron sights on the G.W. Panther, he fired the rocket and shortly after the G.W. Panther exploded in a fiery blast.

"MORE ENEMY TARGETS!" yelled BEAR as he aimed with the 45 degrees canted iron sights of his sniper rifle and fired a couple of shots into the roof of the Maus, killing the tier ten behemoth.

"DEATH STAR!" yelled FROST

"KILL THAT FUCKER!" yelled LIGHTNING, BEAR aimed through his scope and fired a round, which did a miserable scratch on the gun mantlet, he fired again but the frontal armor made the round bounce off harmlessly.

"ARMOR'S TOO TOUGH!" shouted BEAR, just then what seemed to be an AGM landed right on top of the death star, making it explode.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" LONESTAR was awestruck, what had just happened? Right then he heard a jet engine and spotted a white and blue with red flames Typhoon with a phoenix as an emblem, right then the radio came to life.

"This is Scarface 1 to Ghosts team, sorry for the delay boys, got stuck on the traffic" the Typhoon pilot's voice came in, help had arrived.

"Alright boys you heard the merc, time to get the hell outta here!" ordered LONESTAR, they began to descend downstairs and outside the street, where they were covered by a native Leopard 1, Colonel Hans Hellsing had arrived.

"Sir!" LONESTAR made a military salute.

"At ease soldier, we came to get your asses out of here" said Hans, he then took aim at a Hellcat and fired his 105mm, killing the Hellcat in a single shot, then right beside Hans another native, a Panther II pulled up, the Panther II was sweating and trying to catch his breath.

"Geez Hans, you're too fast" Captain Mobius Kasaragi said to Hans.

"No, you're too slow" jokingly replied Hans, then a T-95 rolled towards them, firing its 155mm gun straight at Hans, the shell missing by mere inches, but then the T-95 exploded and from behind an E-50 Ausf M appeared.

"No Hans, that's my kill" he joked.

"Whatever Gryph" replied Hans.

"Maxwell's on the way" he said to the human soldier.

"The General himself?" asked FROST and Hans nodded.

"Gotcha!" Mobius fired an 88mm APCR shell at a T25/2, who apparently was sneaking to a concealed firing position, sadly for him he couldn't as an 88mm APCR ammo racked him.

"This is Groundhog 1, approaching the area, Escorpion 1 had to return back to base" Maxwell's voice came on the radio, and about a minute later an M2 Bradley APC appeared, pulling up next to Mobius, then the commander's hatch opened, reveling the battle hardened General Richard Maxwell.

"You! Inside!" he ordered and all of the five SpecOps soldiers boarded the APC through the rear doors.

"All units, return to base, yes Mobius, including you" Maxwell ordered through the radio.

"Aw man, why I can't have fun?" Mobius' voice sounded letdown.

"We can't risk a valuable asset like you" replied Maxwell, he then heard a sigh and then a growl, that was his reply, they all prepared to leave, Hans covering their rear while Mobius took the lead and Gryphus scouted 300 meters in front of them, and Scarface 1 covering them in the air.

OPERATION: Iron Claw had been successful


	5. Briefing: Shutdown

**I think i'm going too fast, but i don't care**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Briefing<strong>

**OPERATION: Shutdown**

It had been a week already since the successful operation in Kharkov, the intelligence division had finished analyzing all the intel the soldiers brought back, it was a gold mine, most AHO operations being depicted on the maps and in the hard drive files.

Alex opened his eyes and yawned, he had slept like a rock, just when he got up he saw Dimitri standing on the doorway fully dressed in the Ghosts battle suit, Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Maxwell wants our asses on the briefing room, get dressed, we're going out again" said Dimitri, he then left Alex's room, Alex just sighed, there was a long day ahead of him.

Alex walked into the briefing room and sat beside John, he was already dressed for battle, right then Maxwell entered the briefing room, and turned on a large screen behind him.

"Attention gentlemen, about 12 hours ago there was a transmission in the BigWorld news channel regarding our presence, guess what, AHO speaking of us to the entire BigWorld" said Maxwell, he then played the transmission.

"_THE HUMANS MUST BE ERASED! THEY ARE AN INVADING FORCE DISTURBING THE PEACE THAT WE BUILT WITH HARD WORK AFTER THE LAST GREAT WAR, I'M BEGGING YOU ALL, HUMANS ARE NOT THE GOOD GUYS HERE" _a Maus super heavy tank was speaking, then Maxwell stopped the transmission.

"This sucker here speaks 2 more hours so I won't bother you with that" said Maxwell.

"Today's operation is codenamed OPERATION: Shutdown" he introduced the codename for the operation.

"Shutdown?" asked Marcel.

"Your mission is to storm the BigWorld news channel studios and shut down their propaganda machinery, retrieve any intel you might find on the way and if possible capture an AHO officer for interrogation" said Maxwell, he then played on the screen a video of a recon drone with a hi-res camera.

"You are going to infiltrate through the roof, specifically the skylight and during the middle of a nighttime transmission of more anti human bullshit, clear the building of AHO scum and get out, you're out at night, get some rest and some preparation, you're dismissed" Maxwell finished the briefing and all the five soldiers walked outside.

"DIANA! DANIELLA!" Alex heard a female voice calling for someone, then a female FV4202 rolled in front of Alex.

"Have you seen my kids? A pair of small Convenanters" she asked, Alex didn't even know how a Convenanter looked like.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I haven't" he replied, then the medium tanks nodded and left in the search of the small tier 4s.

"I don't even know how a Convenanter looks like" he muttered, he then felt a nudge behind so he turned around and spotted a small female tank, who seemed to be crying.

"Have you seen mom?" it asked Alex, he ducked so he would be on her level.

"Yes, she's been looking for you" replied Alex as he rubbed the girl's gun mantlet.

"What's your name?" asked Alex.

"I'm Diana, I can't find mom nor my sister" said Diana between tears.

"Well your mom just talked to me" said Alex, cheering her up.

"She's worried for you and your sister" he added, he then got up and motioned Diana to follow him.

"Um…Miss" he approached the crying FV4202.

"Lara" she replied.

"Miss Lara, I found one of your daughters, well, she found me" he said and Lara's eyes widened in joy, she immediately hugged Diana.

"Where's your sister Diana?" asked Lara while wiping her tears.

"I don't know mom" she replied while looking down at the ground in shame.

"Guys, if you've seen a small female tier 4 British tank, lead her outside" Alex radioed to his team, Lara glanced at him and smiled.

"Thanks you sir, how can I repay you?" she asked while nuzzling the human.

"You don't have to, just doing my good deed of the day" replied Alex while rubbing Lara's gun mantlet.

"ALEX!" Klaus came by with Daniella, the other tier 4.

"DANIELLA!" Lara raced towards her other daughter and hugged her too.

"I found her inside the Scarface squadron's hanger" said Klaus, then Lara kissed his left cheek.

"Thank you, really, thank you" said Lara and Klaus blushed.

"It's nothing, I have a soft spot for children" replied Klaus.

"I haven't introduced myself properly, I'm Lara Walker, these are my daughters Diana and Daniella Walker" Lara introduced herself and her daughters.

"I'm Klaus Henkel GSG-9 and current Ghosts operator" Klaus bowed down in respect.

"I'm Alex Atkinson, US Navy SEALs and Ghost operator" Alex also bowed down.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate what you've done for me" said Lara.

"Um I have to go…I'd like to see you guys later" she added as she departed with her daughters.

"Well that was weird" said Klaus.

"What? Being kissed by a native?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, and their overall biology, I mean they're tanks!" replied Klaus.

"If you think this is weird then you'll have a heart attack when you have to aid in a child's birth" said Alex.

"You've been there?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, and whoever tells you that is the most beautiful thing, should shoot himself with a grenade launcher" replied Alex with a smirk.

"Wow, so it is disgusting" said Klaus.

"You have no idea" replied Alex, then Klaus pulled out a pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets and offered Alex one.

"No thanks, I don't smoke" he declined the offer and Klaus shrugged, lighting a cigarette up and beginning to smoke.

"What do you think of tonight's operation?" asked Klaus.

"I think we're gonna be rock stars if we storm the place when they're transmitting" replied Alex and Klaus chuckled.

"Isn't that the truth?" he replied.

"How exactly are we gonna do it, split into teams, or go in loud and dumb?" asked Klaus.

"I figured out you would ask that so I kinda devised a plan" replied Alex.

"LIGHTNING creates a diversion by setting off some C4 near the studios, you and BEAR storm the building through the front door while FROST and me pick them off by surprise through the skylight" he added.

"Nice plan, how much resistance are we supposed to expect?" asked Klaus.

"Not much, a couple bunch of guards and the officer speaking bullshit, we need that dude alive" replied Alex and Klaus sighed.

"It will be a long night" said Klaus.


	6. Shutdown PART I

**I thought this was gonna be shorter but here you have it**

**Heavily inspired by classic tactical shooters**

**Read, review, enjoy, as usual**

* * *

><p><strong>OPERATION: Shutdown<strong>

**PART I**

Alex boarded the UH-60 DAP gunship along with the rest of his squad, they had loaded different equipments and all of them had an AT-4 rocket launcher with them, they'll use them if the situation demanded it.

The trip on the helicopter had been a quiet one, the only sound they could hear was that of the rotor blades of the helicopter, and then they reached the first drop off point.

"Alright boys, remember, first LIGHTNING sets off a distraction" said Alex, or LONESTAR as of now on, LIGHTNING nodded.

"Me and FROST bust through the skylight" he continued and FROST nodded.

"And lastly BEAR and FALKEN storm through the main door" he ended and both the German and the Russian nodded.

"Ghost team, get ready" said the co-pilot of the chopper.

"Night vision goggles" ordered LONESTAR and everyone put on their NVG's, LONESTAR opened the door and LIGHTNING, BEAR and FALKEN fast roped down and to the grass, then they crept off to their target, the chopper then flew towards the studios, hovering on the roof, both LONESTAR and FROST fast roped down and into the roof, and made hand signals for the chopper, codenamed NOMAD to leave.

* * *

><p>LIGHTNING crept to a nearby area of the studio where a small fuel depot for tanks was, he grinned evilly and began to sneak slowly, he then heard some voices.<p>

"Did you hear about that human crew who decimated our guys at Kharkov?" asked a thick Russian voice, LIGHTNING crept to a small natural cover from where he could see, the voice belonged to a KV-3.

"Ja, those filthy humans took out our supply depot there" another voice, a thick German voice replied, belonging to a Tiger I replied.

"Oh how I wish to have one of those meatbags under my treads to play with" said the KV-3.

"Squishy little creatures" he added.

"The squishy meatbag is gonna give you an explosive wakeup call" LIGHTNING muttered, he pulled out his AT-4 and took aim towards the depot, more specifically at the stacked fuel drums and ammo chests.

"Good night" he muttered before firing the AT-4, the rocket flew past the two heavy tanks and into the depot, exploding in a massive explosion and killing both tanks with it.

* * *

><p>LONESTAR saw the explosion from the roof and looked at FROST, who then nodded, they approached the skylight and slowly opened it, they were exactly above the tank giving the anti human speech, FROST pulled out a piece of C4 and looked at LONESTAR.<p>

"LONESTAR, get your rifle ready" he whispered to LONESTAR and he nodded.

"Bye bye mister human hater" muttered FROST as he dropped the C4 charge, which landed onto the tank's roof.

"AW! WHAT THE?" the tank, a T29, couldn't finish his sentence as FROST pressed the trigger on the detonator, destroying the tank and creating a commotion, right then LONESTAR threw a smoke grenade and jumped inside, landing and rolling on his knees, followed by FROST, then they opened fire on a Crusader, killing it with ease, they turned around and dumped the remaining tungsten rods of their magazines onto a confused Churchill VII.

"HUMANS!" a tank yelled.

"FALKEN, BEAR, NOW!" ordered LONESTAR.

* * *

><p>FALKEN and BEAR heard the order on their radio and exchanged glances, they placed a breaching charge on the main door and detonated it, killing a poor Convenanter who was running for the main door, they quickly breached the door, unloading their MetalStorm rifles onto a confused Wolverine, they both reloaded and continued clearing room after room of AHO presence, and after ten minutes of room breaching they reached the backstage, where the last tank remained, a T-95, FALKEN pulled his AT-4 and quickly dispatched the heavily armored behemoth.<p>

"CLEAR!" yelled FALKEN.

"CLEAR!" yelled BEAR from a different room.

"CLEAR!" yelled FROST from the main stage.

"CLEAR!" yelled LONESTAR from near the front door.

"What's this?" said FALKEN as he approached what looked like a wall; he banged the wall and noticed it cracked.

"GUYS!" he shouted and the three other soldiers came by.

"What is it?" asked FROST.

"There's something behind that wall" said FALKEN, BEAR approached and planted a breaching charge on the wall.

"GET TO COVER!" yelled BEAR and everyone took cover behind another wall and detonated the charge, blasting a hole in the fake wall, which seemed to be a hallway with a door.

"Fucking movie cliché" muttered FROST.

"Damn right" replied LONESTAR, then they approached the door, LONESTAR made a hands movements to indicate FALKEN and BEAR to bring down the door, the nodded and they shot the door supports several times, destroying them with easy, then they kicked the metal door down, which fell like one big domino piece.

"Hidden secret basement, another damn cliché" said FROST again, then they all descended down the ramp ahead, guns ready for anything, they heard someone crying and exchanged glances, it was a dark room, BEAR found a switch and pressed it, turning on all the white lamps on the roof, they noticed a female M46 Patton crying on the farthest corner of the basement.

"Miss, we're here to help" FALKEN approached the crying tank, who then looked at him with her reddened blue eyes, which then widened at the sight of the human.

"Klaus, Klaus is that you?" she asked and FALKEN's eyes widened too.

"Ashley? ASHLEY!" he yelled and the Patton ran towards him and hugged him, the other soldiers looked on confused.

"WHERE WERE YOU ALL THESE YEARS!?" asked Ashley, the Patton.

"Sorry, I've been…doing black operations" he replied.

"You two know each other?" asked BEAR as he stepped in.

"Klaus was one of the first humans I met and the one who pulled me out of danger multiple times, he's like a brother to me now" replied Ashley.

"LIGHTNING reporting in, heads up guys there's VTOL planes arriving and scanning the area" the British soldier's voice came through the radio.

"VTOLs?" asked Ashley.

"Harriers" said FROST.

"HQ, come in, this is FALKEN, we can't move outside, the enemy has air support" FALKEN contacted the command and control.

"FALKEN?" Ashley seemed confused.

"That's my codename, we were halfway through an operation" replied FALKEN.

"Operation?" she asked again.

"All those AHO bastards are dead upramp" said FROST.

"We came to shut down this studio" said BEAR.

"You killed them all? But how?" she asked and LONESTAR patted his MetalStorm assault rifle.

"These may seem small but pack a nasty punch, the downside, only five exists and those five are ours" said LONESTAR.

"Ghost team, this is HQ, VALKYRIE has been scrambled to ensure air superiority" Maxwell's voice came in.

"Affirmative HQ, Ghost team out" LONESTAR replied.

"VALKYRIE?" asked Ashley.

"Angelus, a native F-22A Raptor and good friend of ours" replied LONESTAR.

"Ashley is there any information you can give us related to the AHO?" asked FALKEN.

"Actually, I can" she replied, then she let out a long sigh.

"There's an AHO occupied town down a small dirt path about five miles away, I can take you there" she said.

"What else?" asked FALKEN.

"Inside the town there's an underground bunker, which has multiple areas, including a large supply depot, a command and control room, several barracks and hangers and an underground runway" she replied.

"Underground runway?" asked FROST.

"The ceiling opens up, they launch fighters from there" she replied.

"How do you know all of this?" asked FROST.

"I have my ways, I mean, who doesn't wants to hook up with a Patton nowadays" she replied with a grin on her face.

"Are you saying you…" FALKEN couldn't finish his sentence when Ashley began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, though I have a friend there who does that…stuff" she said and FALKEN rolled his eyes, just then they heard jet engines and several explosions.

* * *

><p>A native F-22A named Angelus soared the skies, he was armed and ready to engage, his enhanced vision spotted four AV-8B Harrier II Plus hovering around the studio, easy preys for him, he opened his internal bays and deployed four AIM-9 Sidewinders, all four missiles made contact with its intended targets.<p>

"Too easy" he muttered as he flew around, just then he felt something, his senses spotted a lone native SU-37 Terminator, who was showing his teeth to him, challenging him.

"Your funeral" said Angelus as he darted towards the Flanker-F, he fired a Sidewinder but the Terminator quickly banked hard right while deploying flares, Angelus began to pursue the Terminator from a very close range.

"You're going down" said Angelus through the radio to the Terminator, who then in a split second pulled a Kulbit maneuver and positioned himself behind Angelus.

"You spoke too soon Raptor" replied the Terminator as he released two Vympel's short range missiles, Angelus pulled up and flew upwards with the missiles right behind him, he then did a split Kulbit and the missiles flew just mere inches above his face and between his rudders, but then a burst of MG fire grazed one of his wings.

"ARGH!" he screamed as he felt the pain running down his nervous system, but he ignored it as he positioned himself for a very risky maneuver, he faked he was seriously hurt and when the Terminator closed him for a close quarters kill Angelus immediately pulled a Pugachev's cobra, successfully positioning himself behind the SU-37 and fired a Sidewinder and his MG at the same time, nailing multiple times the other plane, seriously hurting him and finishing him off with the infrared missile.

"This is VALKYRIE to Ghost team, skies are clear, returning to base" he radioed to the humans below before returning back, he needed his wounds to be treated.

* * *

><p>On the studio LIGHTNING had regrouped with the rest of the squad and introduced himself to the Patton woman, she explained him what she had explained to the others, they agreed to follow her but firstly they needed to contact HQ.<p>

"HQ come in, this is Ghost team" LONESTAR radioed the mission's command and control.

"This is HQ, come in Ghost team" Maxwell's voice was heard.

"We have intel about a potential major enemy outpost just five miles away, we have a contact here with us who's gonna hitch us a ride, we're gonna raid the base" said LONESTAR.

"Copy that, do you have enough supplies?" asked Maxwell, LONESTAR exchanged glances with the rest of his squad.

"Negative sir, requesting supply drop" said LONESTAR.

"Affirmative Ghost team, scrambling supply drop plane, you have green light for the raid, HQ out" Maxwell had sent a cargo plane containing a supply drop just for them.


End file.
